


Whipped Cream

by Lazuli_kwp



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazuli_kwp/pseuds/Lazuli_kwp
Summary: Wonpil x oc (reader)WARNING: 🔞🔞🔞
Relationships: Kim Wonpil & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Whipped Cream

You were the only staff left, as you were assigned to do the closing for today. Arranging and cleaning in a fast manner, you locked the doors and windows of the shop gently, so as to not cause a loud noise. 

Although you were the only staff left, your boss was still in his office, reviewing the shop’s accounts. 

Seeing that the place is neat, you closed the lights and went inside the kitchen, to check if it needs cleaning. 

“SUSEJ!”

You screamed, startled to see Wonpil— your boss, in the kitchen, decorating a small cake with the whipped cream. 

“Tapos ka na magsara?” He asked you. 

“Opo, sir,” you answered him quietly. 

“Halika, tikman mo ito.”

He sliced a piece of cake and placed it on a small plate, giving it to you. You thanked him and proceeded to eating the cake. Savoring the delicious cake, you unconsciously closed your eyes, enjoying it. 

Wonpil watched you eat the cake, the corner of his lips curving up. His hands suddenly went up to your cheeks, causing you to freeze upon his touch. He wiped his thumb over the side of your lips. 

“May whipped cream...” he said, holding your gaze as he continued to wipe the edge of your lips. 

Embarrassed, you turned your head away and was about to distance yourself by walking away from Wonpil, when he suddenly grabbed your arm, forcing you to face him. 

The next thing you knew, his lips were already on yours. Unable to react due to shock, he smirked and licked your lips. 

“It’s sweet,” he whispered, and continued to kiss you. 

Gaining your senses back, you tried to push him away but he only deepened the kiss and held you by the waist and the back of your head. 

Wonpil pushed you against the kitchen counter without breaking the kiss. He lifted you up, and you were then seated on the countertop. 

His hands roamed, stopping by the button of your blouse. He then started to unbutton them, exposing your chest. 

His lips went from your lips to your neck, and down to your breast. He bit the fabric that covered your mounds and then forced it down using his teeth, esposing your nipples and then your whole breast. 

You felt his tongue twirl on your nipples, causing you to throw your head back with a soft moan. His other hand squeezed your other breast gently, while the other went for the space between your legs. 

You felt him pull your stockings down, and next your underwear. You had no time to complain because of the pleasure that his mouth gave you, sucking on your breast. 

It was then that you felt his fingers rubbing your entrance. 

“Ooohhh...”

A moan escaped your lips. 

He rubbed your entrance and then your clit, causing you to shiver. Pushing your skirt up, he stopped fondling you for a while and grabbed the bowl that was filled with whipped cream. 

You looked at him, confused. 

“Sir...?”

“Shhh... just lie down,” he comanded, making you shut your mouth. 

Your confusion was then answered when he scooped a handful of whipped cream and dabbed it on your core, applying it as if he was decorating a cake. He didn’t just stop there, he also placed whipped cream on your two mounds. 

When he was done dressing you with the whipped cream, he then proceeded to lick you as if you were a dripping cone of ice cream. 

He started from your breasts, licking and sucking it. He even bit your nipples several times, making you heat up even more. 

His gestures soon went down to your core. Spreading your legs apart, he lowered his head in front of you and proceeded to eat your pussy. The cream added to the excitement as his tongue twirled, circled and teased you.

His fingers were also busy coming in and out of you. Moans filled the kitchen, causing Wonpil to feel more excitement in what he was doing. 

You felt something pooling inside you while he was busy pleasuring you. 

“S-sir... naiihi— ugh— po ako...” you said. 

Wonpil looked up to you with a smirk. 

“It’s okay. Cum on my mouth.”

Wonpil continued to eat you with more intensity. His lips and tongue didn’t leave your core. He hardened his tongue and dipped it inside you, driving you crazy. He continued biting and sucking on your clit and folds until you felt something explode, causing you to shiver, letting out a moan. 

Without breaking eye contact, Wonpil’s hand went down to his pants’ belt and zipper. He took off his belt and unzipped his pants. Before he could pull his pants down, he told you to come down from the countertop and get down on your kness in front of him. 

You did as you were told, he then gave an order to pull his pants and underwear by yourself. As soon as his underwear stopped being a hindrance, his erection sprung up, its tip even touched your lips. 

Wonpil gave you the bowl of whipped cream. 

“Go on, make your own food,” he said. 

You did what you were told. Scooping a handful of whipped cream, you applied it thickly on his shaft. 

“Taste it. Eat it.”

You were hesitant to put it on your mouth at first thinking if it would fit in your mouth, but eventually took it in. 

You bobbed your head back and forth, accomodating his length. You sucked on the head of his cock while your hand rubbed it up and down. The sweet taste of the whipped cream escalated the heat you felt. 

The slow movements turned to faster ones, not minding if the tip reached your throat. Eating him made you feel wet. 

Wonpil moaned every time you deepen the blowjob. You continued giving him head until you felt his cock harden even more inside your mouth. Wonpil grabbed on your hair, thrusting himself inside your mouth. 

After a few thrust, you felt hot liquid fill your mouth. He pulled his erection out of your mouth, and you looked up to him. He looked back at you with the same intensity. 

The taste of the hot liquid inside your mouth mixed with the flavor of the whipped cream. Tasting his cum inside your mouth, it was a bit salty but was a lot sweeter. It also tasted a bit fruity. 

Just when Wonpil was about to tell you to spit out his cum, you gulped it down. 

“Lasang whipped cream... at avocado.”

Wonpil’s eyes grew big at what you said, but his laughter soon filled the room.


End file.
